minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.0.4
Update 1.0.4 was a minor update for released for all devices on March 9, 2017. See changelog. The final build was Build 2, which came after the 1.0.1 beta. Additions General *Villager Tradinghttp://pocketbeta.minecraft.net. *Biome Settlers Pack 3 Skin Pack. *Added new seeds in the Seed Picker. *New Add-On format. All old Add-Ons will automatically update. **Warnings on those Add-Ons will appear, but they will be fully functional. *Added the Storage screen in Settings to manage worlds, resource packs, and behavior packs. *Music and sounds can now be changed using resource packs. Tweaks *The models for the Shulker and Ender Dragon can now be edited using Add-Ons. *Husks are now a little bit taller than Zombies. *Baby Villagers now have larger-sized heads. *Added CDN to reduce game file sizes *Low render distance options are now available for older devices Bug Fixes *Fixed Chunks that can't be refreshed completely when the client receives new Chunk data. *Fixed dying twice when hit with two different sources of damage. *Fixed medium/large-sized Slimes and Magma Cubes not having jumping or landing sounds. *Fixed infinitely burning Fires that would cause gradual slowdown and spread more often. *Fixed the hitbox on Stone and Wooden Buttons so they can no longer be stepped on by Players and other Mobs. *Donkeys once again spawn in the Plains Biome. *Chiseled Sandstone and Smooth Sandstone now have the correct bottom textures. *Zombie Villagers of different variants now keep their professions when importing a world from Update 0.15.9 or earlier. *Fixed an issue where Players could not Sleep through the night if there were Players in another dimension. *Destroying a Painting no longer destroys the Block behind it. *Mobs should really no longer walk in circles if they spawn or walk on a Block made from two Slabs. *Lava will no longer leak out of a Blacksmith's house. *Fixed a crash that was caused by Ocean Monuments and Nether Bridges generating. *Fixed a crash when a Player changes dimension and there are other nearby Players. *Fixed the positioning of Mobs that are sitting on other Mobs. *Ridden Mobs (ie. Spider Jockeys) can now be pulled into Minecarts. *Spider Jockeys will now properly spawn with Strays or Wither Skeletons if the conditions are correct. *Fixed an issue where Villagers would no longer breed. *Items that must be placed on blocks (ie. Rails and Torches) can now be properly placed on top of Slabs. *The Nether Star can no longer be destroyed by explosions. *Villagers will now run slower when attacked. *Fixed the message that appears after flying into a wall with Elytra. *Fixed several texture issues in the Candy Texture Pack. *Fixed a crash when importing a file into the game (iOS only). *Players who receive more than one stack with the Command now see the correct number of items received in the Chat. *Fixed Mobs going out of Fences when reloading a world. *Capes will no longer appear when wearing Elytra. *Fixed rotated item texture on dropped Anvils. *Villagers spawned using the Command will no longer just spawn as Farmers. *Shulkers placed upside down will no longer appear unattached from the Block they're placed on. *Fixed a crash when exiting a game session. *Arrows will no longer turn black after hitting opaque Blocks. *Fixed crashes when launching a world with Behavior Packs and Resource Packs that had errors in the pack manifests. *Fixed the End Gateway Portal in The End regenerating repeatedly. *"The End… Again…" Achievements will now unlock properly. *Villagers no longer wander too far away from their Village. References Category:Updates